Impulse
by MoonlitHourglass
Summary: A little burst of inspiration I had. Tara and Eric find themselves locked in a passionate moment of intimacy. ***XXXLEMON/INTIMACYXXX***.
1. Chapter 1

In an instant they were locked in each other's arms, their lips merging and locking, gasps and hums alike, their feet in a tangle of a tango towards the bed. He threw her down, a gentle push after ripping himself from her. She sat up and reached for his shirt, pulling him down onto her as she sank back onto the bed under his muscular weight. She sucked at his lips with hers, tracing her tongue around the perfectly pouted pink pieces of flesh, tasting the metallic taste of blood, but enjoyed it all the same. She fiddled with the buttons, pulling and ripping them off two at a time, before skinning it off him in a hurried fashion. His hands immediately flew to her wrists, pinning them down at either sides of her head and stared down at her with his constantly changing icy blue stare. She shivered, grinding upwards against his rock solid member. He seemed to twitch at her action. His eyes slowly slid shut and his raw lips parted, releasing a hot sigh into the freezing room. She did it again, this time harder and more desperate, whimpering a little at his sudden inactiveness. His body seemed to heave a little at the sexually threatening behaviour as his eyebrows arched and his lips parted more, and without wasting anymore time he lifted her silk nighty over her head. Her hair spilled like black oil on the sheets below them, and as his gaze trickled down her bare body, taking in her smooth and awaiting fleshy form, he reached out and placed his icy hands around her waist. Her gasp was no surprise to him, she was painfully sensitive to the rough touch of his large hands, and her body arched as she gripped the bedding to show it. For some time he simply torchered her, running his subzero hands over her delicate ribcage, over the valley between her breasts and around her neck. There, they tightened for a moment, and her face, pained with pleasure, morphed into a chattery smile.

When she gasped for breath, his hands had already locked in on another location. They squeezed and massaged the two mounds of soft, supple flesh that were her breasts, perfectly perky and budded, and she, with her mouth agape, whimpered and moaned like a helpless creature. He kept his gaze on her, watching every moment that came with his touch, every emotion, every sensation, every little detail. He seemed transfixed with her dark face, his eyes roaming over her Nubian features, tracing every inch and locking it away in his mind.

* * *

><p>Just a little something I thought I'd upload. I had a moment of pure inspiration and had to get it out. Enjoy! n_n<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In a silent and swift movement he had her on top of him, and he laid there, momentarily mesmerized by the bare breasted form straddling his hips. She, with her dominating character and lustful need for him, ran her slender hands over his bold chest and only inches away from each other's lips, she licked her own in a slow motion that sets his desires for her ablaze. Not being one for patience, he slipped his hand on the nape of her neck and pressed his sweet lips against hers in a tender moment, the sensation of their mouthes melting together giving way to a growing heat between them.

She escaped the tease of his lips and found herself upright again, rocking her hips to and fro above him in a manner that set his jaw tight, letting only a low growl escape the back of his throat. He could feel the soft wetness of her lips teasing the length and tip of his arousal, and, temporarily weakened by her delicious warmth, he laid there with a fervent desire to throw her down again take her now. Elated by her power over him she slowed her movements, accompanying them with breathy moans that dwindled his self control to the point of him looking at her with such hunger she found herself highly aroused. Surely enough, his self control broke, and in the blink of an eye he had her on her back with his tip gently prodding her entrance. She looked up at him with the same desire he had and let her eyes drift shut in anticipation, expecting him to slide himself into the tightness between her firm legs. In the darkness behind her eyelids she felt him slide his member along her slit continuously, painfully slowly, setting her body in agony of his deprivation. Her eyes opened again as she whimpered and pushed her hips upward in an attempt to encourage him inside her, yet he pulled away ever so slightly, frustrating her a little. When she looked up at him to see the smirk on his devilishly handsome face, causing a weakness inside her, she pleaded with him only to his satisfaction.

In the cold silence of the room, he slid down the silken sheets, trailing his tongue down from her navel, to her hip, to the the inner thigh of her right leg where he settled. The hot air he breathed on the wet trail he'd left tickled her senses as she watched him torture her in the most delightful way, and while she could only lay there and wait for his tongue she whispered his name desperately. The sound of her whisper caused his member to twitch in its solid form. He had managed to find the self-control he had lost, but knew he would not be able to contain it for much longer.

The sensation of his stubble and teeth brushing lightly against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh deepened her breathing, and as her chest rose and fell in a nonspecific rhythm she found him trailing his tongue toward the bare flesh of the centre of her legs. Her breath caught in her chest in excitement when he wrapped his arms around either leg, pinning her down with his dizzying strength, and everything seemed to slow ... calm ... stop.

There it was ... The wetness of his tongue dancing in the sensitive skin and tickling the hot bud of nerves, the heat of his mouth tormenting her body as it reveled in the sheer rapture he had thrown her into. With her mouth agape she released a moan so helpless it drew a grunt of pleasure from him, and the weight of his strength gripping her thighs intensified the fire in her loins. Her moans gradually grew in volume and did not escape in an orderly fashion, but instead were, at times, blocked by the holding of her breath, and in response to this he would, in that quiet but gruff way of his, say

"Let me hear you..."

To which she responded with a weak curse and cry of his name as she let her head roll back and fingers slip into the blondness of his crop of hair. She began to feel a heat crawling down from her head, to her chest, to the muscles of her abdomen and anywhere but her pleasure region. She knew what was coming, and so did he when he felt the slight tremble of her legs, a tremble that built slowly in intensity until she cried out just before the plunge. He held her even tighter, she gripped the sheets even tighter, and her toes began to curl at their own accordance. Now, now she was beginning to feel the heat engulf her entire body, and as her head pressed into the pillow and her body arched in a vibrating tremble, her mouth flew open and let out several cries of pure pleasure, along with his name, and she held herself there. She felt weightless ...and at the same time incredulous to the intensity of the gratification she felt.

Her body fell into a state of relaxation and slight exhaustion, and when he felt the muscles in her legs relax he released the grip around her thighs. He brought himself to a kneeling position between her legs and watched her ... Her eyes were still shut, and the remnants of the pleasure she'd felt were still visible on her face. He watched her chest rise and fall, her body twitch slightly at random intervals, and the image of her body splayed before him drained the control from his body.

"I have to have you ... now.

* * *

><p>Wow. It's been a while, huh? I got another burst of inspiration for this, and ... well, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
